<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversation with an In-Law. by One_Real_Imonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474427">Conversation with an In-Law.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey'>One_Real_Imonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories AU [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Family, Good Parent Jango Fett, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jango is trying ok, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Assassination Attempt, Oblivious Anakin Skywalker, Protective Jango Fett, Sassy Ahsoka Tano, minor politics, stubborn Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé had no idea why the Mand'alor was at her doorstep, but of all the reason’s she’d been expecting, a potential breakthrough in negotiations, a dramatic turn in the war effort, a breakdown between Republic and Mandalore’s relationship, his wanting heart to heart with his daughter-in-law was not on that list.<br/>She hadn’t even realised he considered her his daughter-in-law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala &amp; Jango Fett, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories AU [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conversation with an In-Law.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little further along in the time frame than the other stories, but I did say these wouldn't necessarily be in chronological order.<br/>I don't own Star Wars.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span> had no idea why the </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span> was at her doorstep.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had there been a breakthrough in negotiations, had the war shifted dramatically, </span>
  <span>kriff</span>
  <span>, had the Republic, more accurately one of her moronic </span>
  <span>colleagues</span>
  <span>, done something to offend </span>
  <span>Mandalore</span>
  <span>, causing them to break away and he wanted to warn her in person...?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span> Fett?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senator Amidala, may I come in?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <span>course</span>
  <span>, what can I do for you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s less what you can do for me, and more a conversation about family. I know Anakin and I... we aren’t close anymore, but you are his </span>
  <span>riduur</span>
  <span>, and he’s still my son, so if you, your children, ever need our help, don’t hesitate to ask, </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> part of the clan.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he talking about Anakin? To her? She knew he’d had some Mandalorian past, but hadn’t he left that behind, and why would it include the Mandalorian King anyway.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind them both a voice yelled out, “I’m not the only one who knows you married my brother.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, that answered that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahs’ika?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand popped up over the sofa and waved.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Su’cuy</span>
  <span> Buir.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, she fumed, Ahsoka had promised no-one would learn from her that they were together after revealing that she’d found out.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, you promised us you wouldn’t tell anyone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t, I never told anyone. But </span>
  <span>O’Buir</span>
  <span> knew </span>
  <span>waaaaay</span>
  <span> before I did. And I knew Ani loved you like </span>
  <span>waaaaaaaaay</span>
  <span> before we even met.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme was pretty sure Anakin had said she only found out about 10 minutes before they met, but that probably wasn’t the thing her mind should be focusing on. The </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span> knew she was married to a Jedi, this could be the end of her career and Ani’s... maybe...though Obi-Wan was married and that seemed to be at least tolerated, and had the </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span> just called her Ani his son? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's known they had some sort of relation in the past, but she hadn’t realised it was quite like that. She's been under the impression that Anakin had left everything Mandalorian behind, including any ties to Obi-Wan beyond Master and Apprentice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I married Anakin?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senator, you’re not subtle.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Master Kenobi know?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, we knew </span>
  <span>waaaaaay</span>
  <span> before.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ahs’ika</span>
  <span> what are you even doing here?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hanging out with my sister-in-law. I mean leaving. Bye Buir, bye </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka stretched and hauled herself off the sofa, wrapping the bag of crisps so it wouldn’t go stale, returning her glass to the kitchen and throwing on a robe before sliding past them, pausing to give the </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span> a quick hug and then she was out the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span>, why exactly are you here? Please, come in, by the way.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re family.” he explained, joining her at the table, “Because Anakin and I aren’t that close anymore, and I was worried he wouldn’t have told you that you’re a part of our clan, with all the protection that provides. You, any children you might have, you’re welcome in Mandalorian space, and respected as a member of my family.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t mention it, no. I assumed his renouncing it meant we would not be a part of the </span>
  <span>culture</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He may have renounced his own claim, but I haven’t disowned him, and neither has Obi-Wan. He's still our son, even if he doesn’t see it that way anymore. I'd never willingly give him up. I wish things had gone differently, and as much as I love my sons and wouldn’t give them up for anything, a part of me wishes I'd never lost what I had with Anakin or the time I missed from his childhood, but I can’t change the past.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin can be stubborn.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He always has been, even when he was little, as you probably remember. But really, if you ever need anything, we’re here to help. And if </span>
  <span>anything</span>
  <span> ever happens to you, I promise your children will have a place with our family, they’ll be safe. On my honour.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Should I tell Anakin people know we’re married?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honestly astounded he doesn’t know.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a very intelligent man, but there are some weirdly obvious things he misses.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have thought he’d have grown out of his obliviousness, but nope, he’s the same as he was when he was ad’ika.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was... how old, when you... left?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“13, sometimes it’s hard to remember he’s a grown up now, and not the little boy who used to leave robot parts in my buy’ce. I hate that I lost that much of his life.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s never actually told me what happened, do you mind if I ask?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a bounty gone wrong. Well, it was a trap. Obi-Wan told me not to take it, but well, he’s the smart one. Dooku, he wanted the clones as an army, and he wanted, well, he had his reasons, but he decided of all people’s DNA and skills, he needed mine. Of course, things like having a family or other commitments, they were an issue, so he got into my head, messed around, took my memories of my family, the </span>
  <span>Haat’ad</span>
  <span> and their survival, all of it. I didn’t even know they existed, </span>
  <span>til</span>
  <span> I tried to, </span>
  <span>uhhh</span>
  <span>, well...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... I am truly sorry about that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> you’ve said. But I'm guessing Obi-Wan found a way to get your memories back?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like I said, he’s the smart one, and dedicated. I nearly hurt him because I didn’t know who he was, before he managed to get it out of my head. But that doesn’t change that I missed 10 years of my son’s life, and it hurts. I don’t blame him for not having forgiven me yet, but I have hope yet that one day he will. Til then, as I've said, you’re both a part of the clan, and we’re here for you, and any children you might have. I won’t assign you bodyguards unless you want them, but if you do, we can spare a few Mando’ade </span>
  <span>aran’e</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aran’e?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guards.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, but I have my own, and my blasters. I can take care of myself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you consider some beskar?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I be allowed Beskar?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re aliit, so yes. Of course, you'd need to do a fitting, and even if you didn’t want to do a full beskar’gam, some of the New Mandalorians who came back into the fold have created some pretty beautiful </span>
  <span>beskar</span>
  <span>/</span>
  <span>cortosis</span>
  <span> weave fabrics.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it, thank you, Mand’alor.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jango. You’re my daughter-in-law, so titles aren’t needed Besides we’ve been working together long enough that I'd hope we’d be friends, or close to that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span>. As for Anakin, time and patience are the best advice I can give you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan says the same thing. Though as far as I can tell, in my family you're either the brilliant, smart one or the loveable, strong, overprotective one, and neither Ani nor I are the first. Not that many others are in a relationship, that I know of.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span> snorted slightly. She's spent time with the </span>
  <span>Mand’alor</span>
  <span> in a professional setting, but he was actually rather personable. She could see why Obi-Wan liked him, and in his words alone, how much he adored Obi-Wan. It was weird to think they’d been married longer than she’d known her friend, but that she’d never really spent time with him before. Before he’d gone missing, anyway, seeing as after he’d returned Anakin had been so dead set about avoiding him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice description, no </span>
  <span>self-flattery</span>
  <span> at all?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, of me and him, I'm certainly not the smart one. And I love Ani, but he didn’t realise we all know you’re dating.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose that’s true. As is your description of Ani, actually.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please consider my offer of armour, I wish Ani would still wear his. I mean, like me or not, armour is just sensible.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think your </span>
  <span>armourers</span>
  <span> could keep up with Nubian fashion?”</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>“Not a chance, but if you wear </span><span>a</span> <span>kute</span><span>, you could cover it with whatever you wanted. Or wear a dress in a more Mandalorian style.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, Jango. And don’t worry, Anakin and I aren’t </span>
  <span>planning</span>
  <span> on having any children yet.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, she thought his face had fallen at that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Senator, </span>
  <span>Mandalorians</span>
  <span> rarely plan for their ade, it just tends to happen.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:<br/>Mand'alor- Sole Leader (of Mandalore)<br/>riduur- spouse<br/>Ahs'ika- Little Ahsoka<br/>Su'cuy- hi<br/>Buir- parent<br/>O'Buir- Parent Obi-Wan<br/>ad'ika- 3-13, young child, little child.<br/>buy'ce- helmet<br/>Haat'ad- True Mandalorians (Short version)<br/>Mando'ade aran'e- Mandalorian guards<br/>aliit- family/clan<br/>beskar'gam- mandalorian armour<br/>kute- underarmour<br/>Ade- children</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.<br/>My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.<br/>I have far more planned in the earlier era for these fics, start of the war etc, but a lot of what I have written is end of the War era. Would people rather it was more chronological and wait for me to write more, or just to keep getting part of this AU when they're done.<br/>Please R+R.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>